Faeries
by LadyAmande
Summary: Post Épisode 2x18, peut contenir des spoilers (minuscules) pour ceux qui l'on pas vu. Malec!


Hey :)

Me voilà avec une fiction ou OS en plusieurs parties je ne sais pas encore ^^ ça dépendra surtout de vous ;) Bref, suite à l'épisode 18 j'ai eu envie de faire quelques choses (Oui oui je viens de le regarder) et voici ce que j'ai fais ^^ c'est pas vraiment génial, mais j'avais envie de le poster ^^. Bref bonne lecture *-*

* * *

Magnus sentait le regard d'Alec sur lui, il sentait aussi son coeur se briser petit à petit, pas à pas. Pourquoi venait- il de rompre avec l'homme qu'il aimait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se faisait souffrir alors qu'il était heureux? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait souffrir Alec alors que celui-ci n'avait rien demandé? Le sorcier secoua la tête et sortit de l'Institu. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne qu'il réfléchisse à ce que la Reine des Fées lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision pour le bien de son peuple au détriment de sa relation avec Alec.

 _ **-Quelle relation Magnus ? Tu viens de le quitter et tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Pas après ce que tu viens de lui dire!**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait sans savoir où aller, il errait comme une âme en peine et c'est comme ça que Catarina le trouva à quelques pas de chez elle.

 _ **-Magnus ?**_

 _ **-Catarina? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**_

 _ **-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Magnus, tu es devant chez moi.**_

L'homme leva les yeux vers la maison et secoua de nouveau la tête, il n'avait vraiment pas les idées en place. Mais finalement, il se dit qu'en parler avec quelqu'un de confiance ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il regarda alors son ami et lui désigna la porte.

 _ **-Je peux te parler? J'ai besoin de ton avis sur plusieurs points.**_

 _ **-C'est à cause de ton Shadowhunter?**_

 _ **-Non Alec rien à voir avec … enfin non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt un tout.**_

La sorcière l'invita à entrer et lui dit de s'asseoir dans son salon le temps qu'elle ramène quelque chose à boire. Quand elle revint dans la pièce, Magnus était devant la fenêtre en train de regarder le jardin.

 _ **-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as fait pour avoir une propriété comme celle-ci.**_

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas de terrain comme Ragnor et pas d'appartement comme toi alors j'ai pris une maison. Et elle me va très bien. Tiens ton thé et maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il t'arrive.**_

 _ **-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort?**_

 _ **-Non! Et tu n'en as pas besoin non plus.**_

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa devant son amie. Il prit le thé et attrapa le sucre pour en verser dedans.

 _ **-Alexander m'a caché que l'Enclave n'avait pas l'Épée de Vérité. Il m'a parlé de confiance, mais ce n'était que du vent. Et maintenant je dois faire un choix, m'allier à la Reine des Fées et aller contre les Shadowhunters ou ne rien faire et être contre les Fées.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Alec t'a-t-il caché que l'Enclave n'avait pas l'Épée?**_

 _ **\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois entre deux feux. Il ne voulait pas que ca ne me prenne trop la tête.**_

 _ **-Je comprends que ça t'ai blessé qu'il ne t'ait rien dit, mais dis moi Magnus, comment tu penses que tu aurais réagi s'il te l'avait dit tout de suite?**_

 _ **-Je …**_

 _ **-Oui, tu aurais réagi exactement comme il le craignait. Quand à la Reine des Fées, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, mais c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux mettre ta vie entre les mains d'une manipulatrice ou pas.**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'aides pas!**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais c'est toi le Leader, c'est toujours à toi que l'on s'en remet, tu dois choisir de toi-même.**_

Elle lui sourit, se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de sortir. Il n'avait plus besoin d'aide, il devait juste faire un choix cornélien. Catarina espérait juste qu'il allait faire le bon, que pour une fois il allait laissé son coeur parler et tenter même s'il risquait de souffrir. Catarina voulait qu'il doit heureux et elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant heureux qu'avec Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus resta longtemps à regarder dans le vide avant de prendre sa décision. Et quand il passa près de Catarina, elle sut ce qu'il allait faire sans qu'il ne lui disait. Elle rassembla ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

 _ **-Fais attention à toi Magnus Bane, je ne veux pas à avoir à faire le deuil d'un autre ami.**_

Magnus se matérialisa alors à l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver Lucian. Il le chercha très peu de temps car celui-ci arriva dès qu'il posa un pied dans le restaurant.

 _ **-Magnus? Tu as pris une décision?**_

 _ **-Oui, nous pouvons aller voir la Reine.**_

Le Loup-Garou ne lui demanda rien, il le laissa passer et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la Cour des Fées. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Magnus prit une profonde respiration, maintenant il devait rester sur sa ligne sa conduite, il n'avait plus le choix.

 _ **-Quel est votre réponse?**_

 _ **-Je serai avec vous pour combattre Valentin, mais je ne m'attaquerai pas aux autres Shadowhunters.**_

 _ **-Alors vous choisissez les liens de coeur à votre race.**_

 _ **-Non je choisis ce qui me semble le plus juste. Si la rébellion se fait mater par l'Enclave, nous n'aurons plus aucuns droit. Je penses plus au futur qu'au présent.**_

 _ **-Si Valentin gagne nous n'aurons plus de futur.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ca que je veux vous aider à l'attraper, mais ce sera tout. Je ne veux pas m'attaquer aux autres avec des prétextes ou non.**_

 _ **-Très bien, vous avez donc décidé d'être dans le camp des perdants. Alors bonne chance, vous perdrez.**_

 _ **-Je ne le vois pas de cette façon Votre Majesté.**_

Ils partirent et une fois sortie de la Cour, Lucian se tourna vers Magnus.

 _ **-J'étais persuadé que tu allais accepter son offre.**_

 _ **-Je le pensais aussi.**_

Il regarda une dernière fois le loup avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

Alec avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Entre Magnus et l'Institu, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Surtout que Max était sur un lit d'hôpital, mais sain et sauf, pourtant il s'en voulait encore. Maryse arriva alors dans son bureau et frappa à la porte pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là.

 _ **-Tu devrais aller le voir tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.**_

 _ **-Magnus et moi avons des différents, de gros différents. Mais je vois combien tu l'aimes. Combien il t'aime et je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre entre vous. Mais s'il te fait mal, je lui ferai savoir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon fils.**_

Il émit un petit rire et baissa les yeux sur ses mains posés sur le bureau. Maryse contourna le bureau et se mit à droite de son fils. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

 _ **-Va le voir, va lui parler. Magnus est du genre à dire des choses qu'il va finir par regretter. Va le voir et règle la chose. Tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur Sebastian et Valentin sinon.**_

Il sourit, se leva et enlaça sa mère. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et partit rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais quand il arriva chez lui, tout était fermé, aucune présence juste des chats. Abandonnant après plusieurs tentative, il repartit, il reviendrait plus tard, on avait sûrement besoin de lui à l'Institu.

Magnus sortit du parc et alla dans le bar où il était sûr de ne pas être questionné de ne pas être harcelé. Il voulait juste être seul et tranquille un instant, un tout petit instant. Il se remit à penser à Alec et se laissa emporter par le passé.

 _FLASH-BACK_

Alec était allongé dans son lit totalement endormi, il avait vraiment l'air de l'ange avec qui il partageait le sang comme ça. Un petit ange dans le lit d'un démon … quelle ironie quand on y pensait. Magnus le regarda encore quelques instants avant de prendre son téléphone et de le prendre en photo. Sauf que le bruit du flash retentit et réveilla le brun. Il tendit la main à côté de lui et trouva la place vide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement et Mags se mit rire doucement.

 _ **-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire?**_

 _ **-Moi? Rien, je te regardais.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé.**_

 _ **-J'aime te regarder dormir et puis tu ressemblait tellement à un ange comme ça. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur à te réveiller.**_

Le Shadowhunter sourit, s'assit et se mit ensuite sur les genoux pour avancer vers son amant qui se tenait au bout du lit. Il se mit à la hauteur de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **-Un ange qui sort avec un démon … quel cliché.**_

Il attrapa ensuite ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux avant le faire basculer sur le lit.

 _ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

 _ **-Je te sers un verre?**_

Magnus papillonna des yeux afin de revenir au présent et regarda Maia qui attendait une réponse.

 _ **-Oui ce que tu as de plus fort s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **-La réunion avec la Reine des Fées ne s'est pas bien passé c'est ça?**_

 _ **-Disons qu'elle n'a pas terminé comme elle l'aurait espéré.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air aussi désespéré?**_

 _ **-Oh des affaires de coeurs.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne te demande pas de me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie, mais il y a quelques jours, une personne s'est permise de me donner un conseil sans rien me demander et je vais faire de même. Beaucoup de monde voudrait que ton couple se sépare, ils veulent que tu aies le coeur brisé pour montrer que les Shadowhunters et les Créatures ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Mais c'est une connerie, tu dois tout faire pour que ça marche. Parce que même si tu es immortel et lui non, vous pourrez au moins vivre une vie heureuse ensemble.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais …**_

 _ **-Mais rien du tout, voici ta boisson et réfléchis un peu à ce que tu vas faire. Parce que si les Fées sont contre nous, ils vont s'attaquer à nous et surtout à ton mec.**_

Elle lui laissa sa boisson et s'éloigna en souriant pour récupérer d'autres commandes. Magnus but une gorgée puis une autre avant de prendre son téléphone.

 _ **-Tu leur as dit?**_

 _ **-Oui, ils vont se préparer au pire. Et Magnus, dit Lucian, Alec te cherchait, il veut te parler.**_

 _ **-Okay, merci Lucian.**_

Le sorcier finit son verre cul-sec et sortit du bar. Le Pandemonium allait ouvrir ses portes avec comme invité principal le gérant lui-même. Et puis comme ça il pourrait glaner des informations. L'image d'Alexander s'imposa à lui, mais il l'ignora, il n'allait pas tenter d'oublier Alec -il ne le pourrait pas de toute manière- non il allait simplement essayé d'avoir des infos sur les agissements des Fées. Mags s'empressa de rejoindre son siège et bientôt plusieurs personnes se mirent à s'installer autour de lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Magnus sortit de son bar et ferma les portes, les videurs avaient fait leur topo sur les derniers jours et maintenant, il allait rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu'Alec avait envie de le voir, mais là maintenant, lui ne voulait voir personne. Pas même l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les choses étaient déjà en train de s'accélérer. Les Fées étaient en train de se disperser dans la ville, certains cherchaient Valentin et l'Épée et d'autres se positionnaient pour être au rendez-vous aux premières lueurs de l'aube. C'est un message de feu de Dot toujours à l'Institu qui le réveilla. Les Fées étaient en train d'attaquer un peu partout en ville. Magnus n'attendit pas plus d'explication et créa un portail au abord de la vieille église. Quand il arriva, il évita de justesse une lance féerie. La bataille battait son plein, mais Magnus n'arrivait pas à voir où se trouvait son amant. Soudainement une chevelure familière apparut dans son champ de vision, il sourit avant de perdre son sourire en voyant la Reine des Fées et ses chevaliers un peu trop près de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le sorcier n'attendit pas une minute de plus et s'élança vers le lieu où un carnage pourrait être proche. Il fit apparaître sa magie derrière Alec qui le regarda avec reconnaissance. Il voulut lui rendre son sourire quand une lance lui traversa le flanc. Magnus se mit à hurler avant de tomber sur le sol. Alexander se jeta à ses côtés et prit sa tête sur ses genoux. Mais malgré la douleur, il se tourna vers la Reine pour lui parler.

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. L'Enclave n'est pas l'Institu et Alec peut nous aider, il peut faire en sorte qu'on ait des droits.**_

 _ **-Il nous a caché que l'Enclave n'avait pas l'Épée.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai! Mais ce n'est pas une erreur qui définisse un homme Votre Majesté. Mais sa façon d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes face à Valentin, on ne peut pas le laisser gagner et en nous montant les uns contre les autres, c'est lui qui gagne.**_

 _ **-Vos paroles sont sages Magnus Bane, mais j'ai vu nombre de Shadowhunters trahir les Downlanders. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je devrais lui faire confiance?**_

 _ **-Pas lui faire confiance, mais l'écouter. S'il vous plaît. Laissez-lui le bénéfice du doute.**_

La Reine le regarda fixement, le jaugeant du regard, puis elle hocha la tête.

 _ **-J'accepterai de lui parler mais seulement si vous et Lucian Greyback êtes là et vous portez garant.**_

 _ **-Si je peux être là je ser…**_

Il gémit et regarda ses mains couvertes de sang avant de commencer progressivement à tomber dans l'inconscience.

 _ **-Votre Majesté laissez le être soigné. Il est blessé, je ne sais pas combien c'est grave. S'il vous plaît reportons tout ça à plus tard, laissons Magnus guérir. Si vous voulez chasser Valentin allez-y mais laissez nous panser nos blessures.**_

 _ **-Nous reviendrons … pour parler.**_

Il hocha la tête et appela immédiatement Catarina pour lui dire de venir. Méliorn apparut alors près de Alec et Catarina apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Les autres Shadowhunters entouraient le blessé. La bleue passa ses mains au-dessus du corps de son ami et secoua la tête inquiète.

 _ **-Il faut qu'il soit mit dans une chambre, il est sérieusement blessé et je ne sais pas si j'aurai tout pour le soigner.**_

 _ **-Ma Reine m'a dit de vous aider si besoin ait.**_

 _ **-Merci, j'aurai besoin de ton aide, tu connais mieux que moi les blessures que peuvent produire vos armes.**_

Magnus fut emmené dans la chambre d'Alec, Catarina et Méliorn entrèrent dans la pièce, seuls. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, des heures se passèrent. Puis Catarina sortit.

* * *

Et voilà *-* Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Et maintenant la question fatidique, vous préférez une fin tragique en OS ou une suite en petite fiction?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin dans tous les cas, à bientôt ;)


End file.
